


El asiento contiguo- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Tu compañero de asiento se ha vuelto muy insistente contigo. ¿Que clase de hombre es?





	1. Chapter 1

Como desde hacía un par de años, y durante casi todos los días de la semana, estabas sentada en tu asiento de la universidad. Te gustaban esos asientos en grada, de madera, donde todo era una sola mesa gigante, larga y un asiento imposible de mover pero relativamente cómodo. Te hacía acordar a los asientos de las iglesias. ¿Lo bueno? No existía el sonido de sillas o escritorios arrastrados por el suelo.   
Hacia medio minuto que había sonado la campana del receso, pero querías terminar de copiar los apuntes de la pizarra, antes de ir al baño a descargar tu vejiga, sobre todo porque esa era la clase de Antropología 2, y luego del receso vendría el profesor de Historia Mesopotámica, que, con su poca paciencia habitual, borraría todo sin preguntar.   
La mayoría de tus compañeros ya se habían ido a despejar la mente, pero aun te faltaba un par de párrafos.  
Una bola de papel rebotó en tu hombro y cayó en la mesa. Suspiraste, tomando el papel, metiéndolo en una bolsa llena de bolas idénticas y continuaste escribiendo. Ya sabías que era y de quién era. Era de ese insistente sujeto que estaba unas cuatro hileras más arriba y que no había dejado de molestarte. Inclusive, tú no deberías estar sentada allí, sino cuatro hileras más arriba. Pero al llegar en la mañana y ver que él estaba allí, optaste por cambiar de puesto.   
Terminaste, por lo que velozmente fuiste al baño atestado de locas universitarias con ideas de gloria y volviste, con tiempo de sobra. Emitiste un quejido de pesadumbre al entrar al aula y ver que el insistente sujeto se había mudado para estar a tu lado.  
\- ¿Otra vez, Drake?- Bufaste, tomando tus cosas- Ya me canso de cambiar de lugar a cada rato ¿Sabes?  
\- Yo no te estoy obligando a moverte, solamente quiero sentarme a tu lado…  
\- ¿Cuándo no?- Le alcanzaste la bolsa de papeles- Llévate tus mensajes, Samuel.  
\- Ni los abres… ¿Cómo sabes que son mensajes? Quizás son las respuestas del examen final…  
\- Como si no te conociera- Te sentaste.  
Era cierto, ya lo conocías. Sabías que ese hombre adulto de tatuaje cursi en el cuello era tan persistente como inteligente, y tan bobo como mujeriego. El primer año lo viste seducir y acostarse con todas y cada una de las compañeras de curso, en amoríos que duraban menos de un mes, hasta que a principios de ese segundo año, llegó a ti. Después de verse rechazado por ti, continúo hasta terminar las mujeres del aula y volvió a intentar algo contigo. Tus negativas rotundas se volvieron en una odisea de soportarlo todo el año, mandándote mensajes de papel, por teléfono, siguiéndote, sentándose cerca.   
Pero no habías cedido. No era no, y mucho más cuando se trataba de un mujeriego que usaba a las damas como huecos calientes para usar y tirar. Te importaba una mierda que todas dijeran que era extremadamente dulce y un maldito genio en la cama. O incluso si te parecía físicamente muy atractivo. Valías más que eso.  
Peor aún, era tan inteligente en el curso, que podía dedicarse a ignorar al profesor para molestarte, sin que sus notas bajaran del excelente. Tú también eras buena, pero no tanto.   
Estabas buscando el libro para la nueva clase, cuando él se acercó un poco más.  
\- ¿El año que viene vas a ceder o tendré que aguantarte hasta que me reciba?- Lo miraste, seria.  
\- No lo sé- Te acercó un cigarrillo- Depende de ti.  
\- Paso- Negaste- Quiero dejarlo.  
\- Bien por ti- Guardó la cajetilla- Entonces ¿Cuándo vas a ceder?  
\- Nunca.  
\- ¡Vamos! ¡Cariño! ¡Por favor!- Se semi recostó en la mesa, mirándote- Ya has escuchado a las otras… ¿No quieres relajarte antes de los exámenes?  
\- Primero, esos exámenes son una tontería, ni siquiera me estreso. Segundo ¡No! Y mucho menos contigo.  
\- Pero no eres lesbiana…  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? Lo que tengo es orgullo, y no voy a andar contigo solamente porque tienes buenas críticas.   
\- ¿Sabes que eso te hace aún más interesante?- Se acercó aún más- No eres como las otras, que dicen que si al primer par de ojos que se les insinúe… Tú no cedes nunca, aun después de un año. Principios, nena. Principios, agallas, inteligencia y tenacidad. Amo eso. Adoro eso. Acuéstate conmigo.  
\- ¡No!- Te apartaste, tomando tus cosas- Además ¿Para qué? ¿No tienes suficientes mujeres?   
\- ¿Quieres oír algo interesante?- Se sentó seductoramente.  
\- No.  
\- El año pasado tuve sexo con cada una.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Felicidades?  
\- Este año solamente una vez por mes, únicamente para desahogarme.   
\- ¿Felicidades de nuevo?  
\- Desahogarme de mis deseos por ti. Cuando cedas, hermosa, vas a sentir lo que es el verdadero placer.  
\- Serás muy bueno en la cama, y muy inteligente en el estudio… Pero no entiendes cuando parar…   
\- Linda…- Tomó tu mano.  
\- No- Golpeaste su brazo con tu pesado libro, con fuerza- Empieza tratándome como un ser humano con derechos, una persona, y no como una vagina difícil de penetrar, y quizás hasta podríamos ser amigos. Idiota.  
\- Por Dios- Sonrió él- ¡Ves! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Todas las demás se dejaron tratar como objetos, y estaban felices por eso! ¡Eres la primer mujer que se valora por encima de un pene, en dos años! ¡Voy a invitarte a mil cenas! ¿Te gustan las películas?   
\- Estás loco- Bajaste un par de escalones para cambiar de fila.  
\- ¿Prefieres dar un paseo?- Él alzó la voz- ¿Una caminata por el parque? ¿Puedo ser tu novio?  
\- Te voy a castrar- Lo señalaste, seria, en tu nuevo asiento un par de filas más abajo- Voy a hacerte creer que ganaste para drogarte y mandarte a castrar con un médico ilegal.  
\- ¡Te amo!  
\- ¡Ya cállate!- Te sentaste, dándole la espalda, mientras el timbre del receso terminaba.  
No lo viste, pero Drake se desparramó levemente en la mesa, mirándote con una sonrisa enamorada puesta en su cara, pensando en ti y en cómo atraerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Tú aun estabas tratando de entender la mentalidad de tu compañero Drake.

Había pasado más de un año acostándose con mujeres, solo para gastar otro año contigo, usando un discurso simple de seducción barata. Y ahora, los corto mensajes estúpidos que te mandaba por teléfono a cualquier hora, de estilo “Estoy pensando en bañarnos juntos” o “¿Tienes cosquillas en los pies?”, se habían transformado en mensajes largos, en horas puntuales y que tenían un poco más de sentido. En esa semana, ese cambio sustancial te pareció sumamente extraño.

El día anterior, domingo, a la tarde, te había mandado un mensaje que no te esperabas.

“Estoy en mi casa limpiando mi jardín. Veo la luz del atardecer paseando entre las hojas de mi roble, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que me has visto como un cerdo machista desde que nos conocimos, pero déjame demostrarte que no soy así. Tan solo soy como los demás quieren que sea. Si querían un hombre machista, se los daba. Tú quieres un hombre de verdad, te lo daré. No más máscaras contigo, no más plumas de pavo real. Yo, a secas. Y yo, a secas, no puede dejar de pensar en tus ojos mientras miro el atardecer entre las hojas de mi roble. Te adoro”

Y seguida, una foto artísticamente sacada del efecto de la luz del sol entre las hojas de ese dichoso árbol.

Era una versión de Samuel que nunca habías visto. Y desconocías de si era una trampa, una máscara, un juego o la realidad. Lo único que sabías, era que seguirías siendo precavida con él.

Extrañamente, durante el par de semanas que lo ignoraste, él dejó de tirarte la ya usual docena de bolas de papel con mensajes que solía hacer, ni se movía a tu lado si veía la oportunidad, ni te atacaba con sus frases típicas. Por supuesto, tampoco te estaba ignorando. Cada vez que lo veías o te lo cruzabas, Samuel no dejaba de mirarte profundamente, sonreírte, saludarte con cierta dulzura.

Era viernes, las clases habían terminado, y hubieses ido a casa de no ser por una maldita lluvia torrencial que te dejó escondida dentro del edificio, en la espera de que cesara lo suficiente como para no llegar empapada a tu hogar, y con los libros caros hecho sopa de letras.

Y ya estabas esperando eso el tiempo suficiente como para que los pasillos estuviesen escalofriantemente vacíos. El sol había bajado hacía rato, y aunque adentro hubiese luz, la universidad vacía te hacía pensar en fantasmas. Demasiado.

Estabas de pie, leyendo una tontería pegada en la pared, atenta a la lluvia.

\- ¿Sigues aquí?- Dijo una voz, detrás de ti.

\- ¡La puta madre…!- Gritaste, asustada, girándote y apartándote, mirándolo- ¡Maldición! ¡Samuel! ¡Hijo de perra!

\- Perdón- Rio suavemente- No quise asustarte.

\- Hijo de una gran fruta…- Inspiraste un poco.

\- Hey- Tomó tu brazo- ¿Linda? Estas pálida ¿Estas bien?

\- Casi me cago del susto… Idiota…

\- Perdón… ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ya no hay casi nadie aquí…

\- Espero que la lluvia cese un poco… ¿Y tú?

\- Había encargado un libro y lo estaba retirando- Te mostró el libro en su otra mano.

\- Las Piedras de los Dioses- Leíste- ¿El de Arthur Gullier?

\- El que la profesora de Arquitectura Antigua recomendó excesivamente, sí.

\- ¿Quedan más?

\- No, por eso lo había encargado.

\- Bueno- Miraste al exterior- Ya veré donde lo consigo.

\- Linda, sabes que tengo auto ¿Cierto? Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa… El pronóstico no dice que la lluvia vaya a amainar esta noche… ¿O vas a acampar aquí?

\- ¿Aquí? Dios no… Es tétrica esta maldita universidad cuando no hay nadie…

\- Y eso que no has estado aquí de madrugada, con las luces apagadas…

\- ¿Tu si?

\- ¿Recuerdas el año pasado, cuando el desequilibrado profesor de Estadística Diferencial hizo ese examen demencial que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que ni siquiera yo entendía las preguntas?

\- Si, cuando le falló la medicación- Reíste levemente.

\- ¿Cómo crees que todos aprobamos?- Te guiñó un ojo.

\- No lo hiciste- Bajaste la voz.

\- Si lo hice- Sonrió.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- Estás loco- Te acercaste bastante, bajando mucho la voz- Eso es una violación ética, es ilegal, te pueden expulsar por eso ¡Insensato!

\- No si nadie se entera… Por favor, si no había manera posible de que ni siquiera los mejores del curso nos sacáramos un 3, ni el mismo profesor entendía sus preguntas. Nadie presentó quejas, ni siquiera el profesor. No hay pruebas de quien fue, nada de nada…- Te tocó la nariz suavemente- Calladita ¿Si?

\- Es decir… Que ese 8 que me saqué…

\- Yo lo puse- Te sonrió- Era fin de año, ya estaba enganchado contigo. Te merecías esa nota.

\- Eres imposible- Negaste.

\- Puede ser- Sacó las llaves de su auto- Te llevo.

\- No gracias… Esperaré.

Al estar en el medio de la universidad, pudiste oír como las luces de los pasillos a ambos lados comenzaban a apagarse, desde los extremos, oscureciéndose, como si una pared negra se acercara lentamente. Era demasiado tétrico.

\- Dios- Tomaste su brazo- Vamos, vamos…

\- O podemos ocultarnos en la oscuridad.

\- Samuel, es enserio, esta universidad de noche me da miedo…- Miraste sus ojos- Por favor.

\- Claro que si mi preciosa- Sonrió embelesado- Lo que me pidas… Vamos.

Drake hizo sonar el seguro del auto, para ubicarlo mejor. Por suerte, gracias a su manía de llegar temprano, siempre podía estacionar relativamente cerca de la puerta.

Los dos caminaron rápidamente al auto, quedándose a cubierto, sin haber podido evitar un poco de agua.

Viste, con cierta mala espina, como el edificio quedaba completamente a oscuras, como muerto, detrás de una cortina de agua.

Por suerte, estabas fuera de ese lugar, y con Samuel, que a pesar de todo, te generaba mucha seguridad, quizás debido a que sabías que era un hombre amable, o porque tenía la contextura física de un verdadero guardia de seguridad.


	3. Chapter 3

El aire acondicionado cálido que salía por la parte baja del auto de Drake, te relajó un momento. Casi ni te habías percatado del frio que hacía.

\- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó él.

\- Si… Gracias…

\- Entonces…- Pensó- ¿Te llevo directamente a tu casa o quieres cenar conmigo?

\- Eso me hace pensar algo… No te entiendo- Lo miraste.

\- Soy un tipo muy complejo, debes especificar que no entiendes.

\- El por qué pasas de actuar como un mujeriego de bar, a un hombre relativamente agradable… ¿Qué versión eres tú? ¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- Ya te dije, cariño, si las otras mujeres querían que yo fuese un poco burdo, lo era. Después de todo, me gusta complacer. Pero contigo ya no, sé muy bien que ese truco no funciona. Vales lo suficiente como para que te trate con honestidad, como soy yo realmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué parte de que lo vales, no entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- ¡Por qué lo vales!- Rio- ¿No ves? Tú no eres una niña crecida, como las demás. Eres una mujer hecha y derecha, con valores, principios, fundamentos, opiniones, fuerza, inteligencia. Lo vales. Y el estar “tanteando” todas esas otras mujeres, el año pasado, era para ver si alguna de ellas era más que un cráneo vacío con senos. De todas, solo tú.

\- Es curioso que haya sido casi la última ¿No?- Dijiste con sarcasmo mezclado con frustración.

\- No, fue a propósito. Comencé desde las que más huecas me parecían, hasta llegar a las más importantes. No era por belleza, era de menor a mayor, desde adentro.

\- Claro…- Reíste.

\- ¿Qué?- Empezó a conducir despacio- ¿Creías que iba desde más linda a más fea? ¿Te olvidas de que unas de las primeras fue Pamielle? La pobre, además de ser bastante fea, era mala en la cama e increíblemente poco profunda. Creía que solo las lindas se daban el lujo de ser superficiales, pero con ella me equivoqué.

\- Bien… Sin detalles por favor.

\- Y luego, tu. Que además de que eres preciosa, tienes tantas cosas interesantes que decir que me dan deseos de hablar contigo durante dos días seguidos.

Tú sentiste que tu cara se había sonrojado. Internamente te insultaste por estar sonrojada por algo que Drake hubiese dicho. Te creías inmune a él.

\- Y…- Pensaste- ¿Qué hay de esos mensajes nuevos y largos que me mandas? Antes solo me preguntabas el color de mi ropa interior, y ahora son cosas cursis como que los violines te recuerdan a mi figura o me dedicas extrañas canciones románticas…

\- ¿Te molesta lo cursi?

\- No… Pero ese no es el punto.

\- ¿Y has escuchado las canciones que te dedico?- Te miró, feliz, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

\- Emmmm… ¿Si? Pero ese no es el punto.

\- El punto es que, desde que demostraste que eres diferente a las demás, me he enamorado de ti, profunda, absurda y enormemente. Es por eso que te mando lo que te mando y te miro como te miro… Ahora bien ¿Te llevo a tu casa o cenamos en la mía?

\- ¿Te has que?- Tosiste.

\- Enamorado- Repitió- Decídete ahora, que después tendré que dar vueltas como un loco ¿Tu casa o la mía?

\- Emmmm… Mi casa, estoy cansada y quiero dormir… Déjame indicarte por donde…

\- No hace falta- Sonrió suavemente- Ya sé dónde vives… Te he seguido un par de veces…

\- Que tétrico eres a veces…

\- Solamente vigilaba que estuvieras bien y que la zona donde vivieras no fuera peligrosa.

\- No deja de ser tétrico.

\- Sabes que voy a mandarte mensajes cursis todo el tiempo ¿Cierto?

\- Dios no…- Te quejaste.

\- Dijiste que no te molestaba lo cursi…

\- Bueno…

\- Te los mandaré lo mismo… Te lo mereces. Por cierto, me dijo un pajarito, que debería conseguir y estudiar de memoria el Manual de Antropología Humana de Hummer Zimmer para el examen final de Antropología 2…

\- ¿Es el típico libro de dónde saca todas las preguntas?

\- Según mis fuentes… Si…

\- Otro libro que tendré que conseguir lo más pronto posible…

\- No lo vas a conseguir. Está agotado desde el año pasado, no se consigue, no hay. Pero puedes usar el mío.

\- ¿Si no hay existencias, como es que lo tienes?

\- Lo robé.

\- No, no lo hiciste…

\- Si, lo hice- Sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por Dios ¡Samuel! ¡Deja de hacer cosas ilegales!

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido. Y si hubiera copias de ese libro, no lo hubiese robado. Lo pienso copiar y ponerlo públicamente en internet. Le voy a joder la vida a muchos.

\- Estás loco.

\- Sí. Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo, que es muy serio. Sabes que me gusta que me digan Sam… O Samy si quieres más intimidad.

\- No.

\- Si me permites ser obsceno, adoraría escucharte llamarme así mientras… ya sabes… te llevo de paseo por las nubes del placer…

\- No.

\- ¿Estudiamos juntos el Manual de Antropología Humana? El examen es pronto, no creo que sea bueno perder un día entero en que lo copien. Además, ya lo leí, se las partes importantes, podemos revisarlo…

\- No lo sé…

\- Por favor… ¿Si? Es estudiar, solamente… Como si yo fuera a forzarte a hacer algo…

\- Mañana veremos…

Lo cierto es que estabas renuente a pasar tiempo a solas con él. No por miedo a que te pudiera hacer daño, sino por miedo a ceder del todo. Por qué en tu interior, lo sentías, estabas cediendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Por suerte, a pesar de sus mensajes cursis y sus canciones románticas, Drake no avanzó demasiado más, como si supiese que la época de exámenes finales no fuera el mejor momento para enamorar a nadie. Estudiaste con él, unas cuantas veces, sacándote muy buenas notas debido a que era un excelente compañero de estudio. En el proceso, lo conociste un poco mejor, dándote cuenta de que, lo que habías visto durante casi dos años, era una máscara. El verdadero Samuel era mucho más adorable, amable, cariñoso y atento.

Y con el inicio de las vacaciones, los mensajes no cesaron. Así como no cesó la caída de tu muralla. A pesar de tus renuencias y esfuerzos, él estaba comenzando a atraerte, demasiado.

Ese fin de semana estabas, por alguna razón, increíblemente caliente. Ya te habías masturbado bestialmente a la mañana pero seguías deseando un cuerpo masculino, con una sed abrumante.

Mientras pensabas en mirar porno, un mensaje sonó en tu teléfono. Era Drake.

“Un día de estos debemos ir a tomar un helado o ver una película ¿Qué me dices?

A la mierda tu muralla, tus renuencias y todo lo demás. Querías tener sexo y sería con él. Escribiste velozmente.

“¿Aun estás enamorado de mí?”

“Dios… Si… Demasiado ¿Por qué?”

“¿Estás en tu casa ahora?”

“Obviamente”

“Seré directa. Estoy muriendo en deseos y necesito un hombre para saciarme. Tú. ¿Puedo ir?”

“Amor mío, ven y quédate todo el tiempo que quieras”

Eso era todo lo que necesitabas. Tomaste una mochila que siempre tenías lista para el momento de salir y pediste un taxi, directamente a su casa.

Evidentemente él te estaba esperando, porque apenas golpeaste la puerta, él te abrió. No tenías ni tiempo ni ganas de siquiera saludar. Tiraste tu mochila a un lado y como un felino, abrazaste su cuello, besando su boca. Diste un largo y suave sonido de placer mientras sentías su lengua dentro de tu boca y sus manos apretando tu espalda contra él.

\- Por Dios- Tomaste tu rostro, agitada, separándote un momento- Ganaste ¿De acuerdo? Caí, aquí estoy. Tan solo no te burles de eso.

\- ¿Burlarme?- Se confundió, acariciando tu espalda- ¿De qué voy a burlarme?

\- De mí. De que aun tras dos años, lograste tu cometido. Te vas a acostar conmigo.

\- Oh… cariño- Negó él, sonriendo- Tú no eres una más de la lista… Entiéndelo. Te amo. Y me acostaré contigo, saldré contigo, comeré contigo…

\- ¿E-en serio?

\- Si- Comenzó a besar y morder la base de tu cuello.

\- Ohh… Mierda…- Temblaste levemente.

\- Vas a ser mi novia ¿Cierto?- Besó tu garganta- Di que sí, linda… Vamos…

\- Si… Samy… Si…

\- ¡Al fin!- Te miró, profundamente- Al fin me llamas así… Amor mío…

\- Demonios, Sam, deja de postergarlo ¡Follame de una maldita vez!

Sonriendo, él rápidamente caminó contigo hacia el sillón, donde se sentó ampliamente, permitiendo que te sentaras en su regazo. Te acercaste inmediatamente a su boca, para besarlo. Había algo en esa boca que te atraída demasiado, tanto como las manos que estaban frotando tu trasero, lentamente.

\- ¿Vas a demostrarme lo que todas dicen?- Le gemiste en la boca- ¿Vas a ser el maestro en la cama que dicen que eres?

\- No- Gruñó, mirándote- Voy a ser más que eso… Por ti…

\- Samy… Quiero cabalgarte…

\- Lo que desees mi amor…

Ambos se desvistieron como si la ropa se estuviera incendiando, y sin siquiera pensarlo, te sentaste sobre un pene que se sintió especialmente grande y caliente dentro de tu vagina.

\- ¡Ho sí!- Temblaste- Es… E-es más grueso de lo que pensaba…

\- ¿Quieres que vaya despacio para que te acostumbres?- Ronroneó con la cara en tu pecho.

\- No… no…- Empezaste a moverte- Mierda… Que delicioso es…

\- Cariño…- Gimió, sujetando tu cintura- Estrecha y mojada… Exquisito…

\- Dios…- Tomaste su rostro, mientras comenzabas a subir y bajar- Así…

\- Mírate…- Empezó a moverte más fuerte, mirando tus ojos- Hermosa…

\- Fuerte- Abrazaste su cuello, quedándote en su boca- Por favor… Samy… Fuerte…

Él te obedeció como si su vida te perteneciera. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, golpeando tu interior con su pene. Descubriste que era como lo habían dicho: un maestro en el sexo.

Estabas tan extasiada con su fuerza y velocidad, que cediste toda tu voluntad a él. El modo en que él movía su cintura para penetrarte con más fuerza, sus manos aferradas en tu piel, sus resoplidos rítmicos, sus gemidos mezclados con bufidos. Todo, que lentamente comenzaba a volverse más frenético, salvaje y endemoniadamente exquisito, lo suficiente como para que se oyera el sonoro aplauso de ambas cinturas chocando.

\- ¡Dios!- Gemiste con fuerza- ¡Me encanta! ¡Más!

\- ¡Amor!- Resopló, mirándote intensamente- ¡Llevo dos años imaginando esto! ¡Demonios!

Samuel abrazó tu cintura, apretándote contra él, mientras su cintura se movía velozmente. Hundió su rostro en la base de tu cuello, como si intentara evitar que en algún momento te alejaras.

\- Ahí- Gemiste con un quejido, aferrándote a su cabeza- Por Dios… Justo ahí…

Lo oíste dar un largo quejido placentero, mientras sus movimientos violentos y rápidos comenzaron a arrancarte el éxtasis junto una serie de gemidos que poco a poco se fueron alargando.

Explotaste, dando un alarido, sintiendo tus piernas temblar por si solas, y el pene caliente de Drake moverse decididamente dentro tuyo, disfrutando de tus paredes vaginales comprimiéndose a su alrededor. El largo gruñido de Samuel vino acompañado de un líquido caliente que te bañó por dentro y que catapultó a ambos a un leve momento de calma y relax.

Dejaste tu cuerpo muerto sobre él, mientras recuperabas tu aliento poco a poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Tú seguías inerte sobre él, un poco menos cansada, con tu mejilla colocada en su hombro. Pudiste sentir las manos de Samuel recorrer tiernamente tu espalda, mientras sus labios besaban tu cabeza varias veces, con extrema dulzura.

Eso era irónico, siendo que minutos atrás te había penetrado como si fuese un violador desesperado.

\- Cielos- Suspiró él, en tus cabellos- Simplemente… increíble… Eres tan preciosa… Por favor, dime que estuve bien…

\- Si, Samy…- Sonreíste levemente- Has sido más que genial…

\- Me alegra oír eso- Ronroneó, besándote cerca del oído- ¿Quieres más?

\- ¿Acaso puedes seguir?- Te apartaste levemente, para verlo.

\- Que yo sea un poco mayor que tú no significa que resista menos. Más contigo cerca…

\- Hablando de edades- Frotaste su frente- ¿Qué tan joven eres de mente?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Eres de mente abierta?

\- Cariño- Rio él, dulcemente- Si me conocieras… Si, y mucho.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Tanto que la pregunta sería para ti. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Iba a pedirte por… atrás- Te encogiste de hombros.

\- Que adorable eres- Besó suavemente tu boca- ¿Sabes? Lo haré, pero a cambio de algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo mismo que me estas pidiendo.

\- No te entiendo…

\- Mira- Tomó tu mano y jugó con tus dedos por un momento- He tenido experiencias, varias, con hombres. Pero me fascinan las mujeres. Quisiera mezclar lo mejor de ambos, si te animas…

\- Muchacho rudo… Dilo sin rodeos.

\- Quiero que me hagas sexo anal.

\- ¿En serio?- Reíste.

\- Claro que es en serio, tonta.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Tú misma acabas de pedirme que yo te lo haga, así que sabes muy bien que tan bien se siente. Yo ya lo he hecho antes, sé que me gusta.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso? Es decir…- Pensaste- ¿Con que? Jamás he hecho esto…

\- Estas en casa de un experimentado en el sexo… Tengo unas cuantas cosas que nos pueden servir. Por ejemplo, un arnés, que jamás nadie ha usado… ¿Y sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ninguna mujer ha llegado a hacerme eso- Acarició tus brazos- Ninguna tuvo el coraje… Y a muy pocas se los he pedido… Pero tú, amor mío…

\- ¿Y si te lastimo o algo?

\- Tranquila- Acomodó tu cabello, con ternura- Te orientaré poco a poco. Y luego te devolveré el placer.

\- Eres tan raro- Reíste levemente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por disfrutar de mis posibilidades? ¿Por darle uso a mi próstata? Quizás sea raro, pero también soy inteligente.

\- Y… ¿Qué se siente eso…? Ya sabes… Que alguien te toque la próstata…

\- Alguien dijo que es el clítoris del hombre, imagínate.

\- Oh- Reíste con fuerza- Que tierno.

\- Tienes una risa hermosa.

Samuel te abrazó ampliamente, llenando tu cabeza de besos y caricias, para levantarte sorpresivamente y llevarte, en brazos, hasta su habitación.

Allí te recostó con suavidad, subiéndose levemente sobre ti, para besar tu boca profundamente, acariciando tus senos con ternura, rozando tus lados con las puntas de los dedos.

Adorabas su modo de besar. Una de tus manos acarició su larga y musculosa espalda, mientras que tus otros dedos se enterraron en sus cabellos, para que se quedara lo más posible entre tus labios.

\- Wao- Murmuró él- Realmente… Te gusta besar…

\- Eres tú… Besas deliciosamente…

\- ¿Vas a penetrarme, linda?

\- Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal- Lo miraste.

\- Hey… Tranquila. Si no quieres, no lo hagas. No estas obligada. Te follaré hermosamente de todos modos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si vas a ser mi novia, deberás de dejar de preocuparte tanto ¿Quieres? Te amo, y solamente quiero que disfrutes estando conmigo.

\- Oh cariño- Abrazaste su cuello, besándolo.

\- ¿Mmmm?- Sonrío- ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente te estas enamorando de mi o qué?

Tú lo miraste, con ojos grandes, sorprendida. No te habías dado cuenta cuando habías pasado de ir por sexo a llamarlo por apodos cariñosos. Eso había llegado de la nada, sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Te da pánico enamorarte de mí?- Drake miró tus ojos- ¿Tan mal hombre te parezco?

\- ¿Qué? No, no…

\- ¿Entonces?

Pensaste un momento. Era cierto, estabas asustada de enamorarte de él, como si estuvieras involucrándote emocionalmente con un asesino en serie que disfrutaba de maltratar niños y animales. Y en realidad, ya lo conocías lo suficiente como para saber que era un hombre atento, dulce, extremadamente inteligente, atractivo y sexualmente increíble. Como persona, era un excelente partido.

Una pequeña parte dentro de ti, te señaló la respuesta, ahora clara, obvia, evidente y sorpresiva. Tu miedo provenía de otro lado.

\- Sam- Tocaste su rostro.

\- Dime.

\- Creo que te amo…

\- Genial ¿He?- Sonrío ampliamente.

Reíste tímidamente, acariciando su cuello, incitándolo para que te volviera a besar, de esa manera que tanto amabas.


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel no había parado de besarte desde tu descubrimiento de que posiblemente, lo amabas. Para tu suerte, no se había vuelto meloso, molesto, ni fanático, solamente se dedicó a darte lo que más querías en ese momento, sentir su lengua dentro de tu boca y sus labios chupando suavemente los tuyos.

Y lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que no necesitó tocar otra parte específica de tu cuerpo, para que tu calor interno volviera a encenderte.

\- De acuerdo…- Susurraste en su boca, acariciando sus hombros- Te daré lo que quieres… Enséñame…

\- Eres hermosa- Ronroneó en tus labios, con una sonrisa.

Lo viste bajarse de la cama con un pequeño salto, algo gracioso de ver siendo que estaba completamente desnudo. Abrió un ropero y sacó un baúl para nada pequeño, el cual dejó junto a la cama.

\- Wao- Te asomaste- Demonios que tienes juguetes.

\- Y todos completamente desinfectados, así que, sin temor- Te miró intensamente- Dios, quiero hacer que los pruebes todos.

\- Ya veremos.

Lo oíste gruñir, con deseo.

Delicadamente él te colocó un arnés en la cintura, que llevaba un dildo de buen tamaño. Luego, con cuidado, te puso una pequeña bolita vibradora dentro de tu vagina y enganchó la velocidad a un lado del arnés, para encenderlo en mínimo. Era una vibración simple, pero agradable.

\- No quiero que te quedes sin sentir nada mientras me das placer- Tomó tu cintura- Te ves bien…

\- Me veo rara- Reíste.

\- Tonterías- Besó tu frente mientras colocaba bastante lubricante en el dildo.

Lo viste usar sus dedos para desparramar el lubricante, con una obvia práctica.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste esto?- Lo miraste.

\- Hace un par de días…

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste- No, me refiero… Con alguien.

\- Oh… Hace años, de hecho…

Drake se acomodó en la cama, colocándose a cuatro patas, lubricando un poco su ano, para luego mirarte.

\- Con confianza, linda- Te extendió una mano- Te gritaré mi apellido si algo va mal.

\- De acuerdo- Suspiraste, colocándote detrás de él.

Con cuidado colocaste la punta del dildo en su ano y entraste lentamente hasta el fondo, tomando su cintura. Con un largo quejido placentero se dejó caer lentamente en la cama, boca abajo, con el trasero levantado. Tú te semi recostaste en su espalda, viéndolo sonreír, con los ojos cerrados.

Te parecía extremadamente extraño eso, y aún más la sensación de estar en control. Aun no podías discernir si era una sensación que te agradaba o te disgustaba.

\- Muévete, hermosa- Samuel movió su cintura- Vamos… Sube un poco tu vibrador y fóllame…

Le diste un poco de potencia al vibrador, lo que te gustó. Hundiste el rostro en su nuca, con un suave gemido, mientras tu cintura empezaba a avanzar y retroceder rítmicamente, pero con suavidad.

\- Oh… Mi amor…- Se estremeció él- Que delicia…

\- Tienes una espalda encantadora- Susurraste, acariciándolo, besando su cuello- Creo… Creo que me gusta esto…

\- Eres la mujer más increíble de mi vida- Gimió.

Por un rato te quedaste concentrada en la vibración en tu vagina y en los gemidos repetitivos que Drake no paraba de dar.

Lo viste mover una de sus manos y darle un poco más de potencia a tu vibrador.

\- ¿Q-que?- Temblaste- Sam…

\- Vamos, cariño… Domíname un poco…

Te aferraste a su cintura, presa de un pequeño placer que comenzaba a abrumarte, y empezaste a moverte con fuerza dentro de él. Sus gemidos ahora eran quejidos de placer, aferrado a la cama.

\- ¡Dios!- Se quejó con fuerza, clavando los dedos en el borde de la cama- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí, mi amor! ¡Mierda! ¡Si!

\- ¿Esa es tu próstata?- Mordiste su espalda.

\- ¡Si!

\- Quiero verte… Boca arriba Samy…

Completamente sumiso ante ti, Drake inmediatamente quedo boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas a ti, el cuerpo brillando en sudor, despeinado y totalmente duro.

Decididamente pusiste tu vibrador al máximo y volviste a entrar en él, rápidamente, follándolo fuerte y veloz, mientras sujetabas una de sus piernas con una de tus manos y masturbabas frenéticamente su pene duro con la otra.

\- ¡Mierda!- Samuel se aferró a la cama, temblando- ¡Maldición! ¡Si! ¡Si!

\- ¡Sam!- Te movías con fuerza contra él, casi instintivamente, enardecida.

\- ¡Eres una maldita diosa! ¡Si!

Lo viste tensarse completamente mientras varios espasmos acompañaban un largo quejido gutural que finalizó en un líquido blanquecino por todo su pecho y estómago. Aun dentro de él, te acostaste encima, abrazándolo, gimiendo con fuerza gracias al vibrador zumbando en el mejor lugar dentro de ti.

Lo sentiste abrazarte con fuerza mientras colocaba un par de dedos dentro de tu ano y los movía firmemente.

\- ¡Mierda!- Gemiste en su cuello- ¡Sam! ¡N-no pares!

Tus gemidos se volvieron gritos al tiempo en que el éxtasis de sentir la vibración mezclada con sus dedos brotaba en tu interior. Diste un largo grito tembloroso con uno de los orgasmos más fuertes que habías tenido. Sus dedos salieron de ti y sacaron el vibrador, dejándote descansar encima de su torso levemente pegajoso.

Cuando pensaste que ese momento no te podía saber mejor, lo notaste abrazarte cariñosamente y besar tu cabeza, dejando apoyada su mejilla en ti. Sonreíste, fascinada.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras un largo rato en silencio, descansando en su pecho, sentiste los dedos de Drake haciendo círculos en tu cintura. Lo miraste, contemplando sus soñadores ojos marrones y su sonrisa llena de placer y felicidad.

\- Estamos bastante sucios y sudorosos- Dijo él- ¿Compartimos la ducha? Luego podemos almorzar algo. ¿Quieres salir a algún sitio o preparo algo? Justo me habían traído un par de pizzas antes de que vinieras, digo… si quieres algo más simple… ¿O quieres comida china?

Reíste suavemente ante sus ofrecimientos.

\- Grandote- Acariciaste su barbilla para besarlo luego, delicadamente- Eres adorable. La ducha me parece bien. Y con la pizza es más que suficiente, no me gusta lo ostentoso.

\- Eres pura perfección- Ronroneó.

Sonreíste, alagada.

El baño fue un largo disfrute de caricias enjabonadas, besos en el agua, roces y caricias. Te diste cuenta que a Samuel le gustaba pegarse a ti, por detrás, para tocarte con su cuerpo y sus manos. Y a ti no te disgustaba en absoluto. Su pecho musculoso se sentía particularmente bien en tu espalda y adoraste ver sus fuertes brazos apareciendo por detrás de ti.

Almorzaron una pizza recalentada en el microondas, que te supo a gloria, quizás por el hambre que había llegado a ti tras tanto movimiento corporal, o quizás por que estabas con él.

Ambos estaban sentados muy cerca. Él usaba únicamente un calzoncillo negro y una camisa blanca, abierta, dejando que te deleitaras con la forma de sus pectorales, su estómago y sus heridas de bala que tan peligrosamente sensual lo volvían. Tú fuiste más simple y únicamente te pusiste una de sus remeras, que te quedaban un poco grande. Sin ropa interior, para tentarlo.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hoy? ¿Si?- Acercó su rostro a tu cuello- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Quizás…- Jugaste levemente.

\- Quédate- Mordió suavemente tu cuello- Quédate para comer y dormir… Y follar…

\- Claro- Fingiste ofenderte- Solo para eso me quieres…

\- Podemos practicar alguno de tus exámenes finales- Ronroneó, besando tu oído- Ya rendí Política Histórica… Puedo decirte el temario…

\- Eres imposible- Reíste.

\- Quizás- Acarició tu pierna- Demonios… Vas a dejarme los testículos vacíos, cariño… Hace años que no follo tanto en un mismo día ni estoy tan caliente…

\- Te recuerdo que me prometiste darme sexo genial por haberte penetrado.

\- Bueno… Ya he comido, he descansado, tengo fuerzas para hacerlo…

\- ¿Y luego?- Acariciaste su cabello.

\- ¿Luego qué? 

\- Mañana… otro día… ¿Volveremos a hacer esto o es algo único?

\- Mi amor…- Drake tomó tu mano- Cariño… Todo lo que dije en la cama es verdad… Eres una diosa, y la mujer más increíble de mi vida. Y quiero que seas mi novia. Y para eso tienes que estar aquí mucho tiempo…

\- Que tierno- Reíste tiernamente.

\- Y luego nos casaremos.

\- ¿Qué? Recién hoy nos besamos ¿No te parece un poco pronto?

\- Quizás- Besó tu hombro, sonriendo- Eso no va a evitar que lo desee o lo intente. Ya te dije, eres increíble, y no pienso darle la oportunidad a un idiota cualquiera de que se quede con una mujer tan fantástica. Debo ser yo, o alguien mejor que yo…

\- Samy…

\- ¿Mhmmmm?- Te miró.

\- Deja de seguir enamorándome, bastardo…- Golpeaste suavemente su pierna- Como si fuera sencillo para mi descubrir que te amo…

\- Mi hermosa.

Samuel te levantó velozmente en brazos, para sentarte en sus piernas, de lado, de manera que uno de tus hombros quedara apoyado contra él. Luego te rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Como lo sentías cómodo, te acomodaste, apoyando tu cabeza en su clavícula.

\- Esto me gusta- Sonreíste, usando tu mano libre para acariciar su pecho descubierto- Creo que este es mi sitio.

\- Sera tu sitio entonces- Frotó su barbilla en tu cabello- Para siempre.

Diste un leve suspiro, acurrucándote en su pecho, sintiendo la piel de su cuello con tu rostro, y una de sus manos acariciando suavemente tu cabello.

\- ¿Tomamos una siesta y luego tenemos sexo?- Preguntó él- ¿O prefieres cansarte del todo antes de dormir?

\- Estoy llena, cómoda y somnolienta… Durmamos primero.

\- Agárrate- Sonrió.

Tú pasaste un brazo por detrás de su cuello, sujetándote, mientras él se ponía de pie contigo en brazos. Lentamente te llevó hasta la cama, mirándote. Allí te recostó delicadamente, mientras él quedaba de pie.

\- ¿Qué?- Sonreíste.

\- ¿Quieres dormir en mi pecho o prefieres que caliente tu espalda?

Te pusiste de lado, palmeando el pedazo de cama tras de ti, invitándolo. Lo viste traer unas cuantas mantas lanudas y acostarse detrás de ti, abrazándote ampliamente, estrujando tu espalda contra su pecho.

\- Amo dormir así- Gruñó Samuel, en tu cuello.

\- Cálido y cómodo- Cerraste los ojos.

\- Y adorable- Suspiró largamente.

Un lento suspiro satisfecho salió de tu boca, al mismo tiempo en que tus ojos somnolientos se cerraban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te sentías así de bien, feliz, cómoda, satisfecha.

Una pequeña parte de ti incluso estaba analizando la posibilidad de tenerlo de novio por muchos años.

Lo que si sabías era, en las próximas clases que tendrías, quien sería tu compañero de estudios, y quien se sentaría en el asiento contiguo a ti.

Fin


End file.
